Angeli
by dart0808
Summary: Fourteen year old Angela IceSong was accepted about a week ago into Ravenwood Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although everything with her seems great at first, even getting wings with crowns, the introduction of new friends and strange new characters turns her head spinning around. Follow along as Angel explorers this new and fascinating realm she could never have imagined.
1. Prologue

**SUP ALL! JUST WANTED TO DO A QUICK STATEMENT.**

**ALRIGHT, SO THIS IS MY FANFIC, (OBVIOUSLY) AND IT'S MY FIRST ONE. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR COMPLIMENTS ARE WELCOME.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. THERE ARE MOST LIKELY ERRORS SOMEWHERE I DIDN'T CATCH, LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL REVISE IT.**

**I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS, SO IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE BUT DON'T PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONSIDER IT.**

**ANY DETAILS I'VE MISSED? REVIEW.**

**LAST THING: I DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE, SO DON'T EXPECT IT PERIODICALLY. I MAY SET A PERIODIC SCHEDULE LATER, IN WHICH CASE I'LL TELL YOU. ***

**_YOU HAVE BEEN INFORMED. ENJOY! :D -AUTHOR _**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing; then, there was Aetherius. The lands of Aetherius were as infinite as they were varied. The creators, Grandfather Bartleby Tree and Grandmother Raven, whose name is lost to time, created three beings to populate the cosmos, the titans of Fire, Frost, and Storm. Fire gave many things to Aetherius, and Frost set about preserving them. When there was no more room for the New Things, the Old Things were given to Storm to destroy. The system worked well, and for a time, all were happy.

One day, Fire looked at Frost and said, in his harmonious voice of creation, "Brother, I create. I cause unlimited wonders to be inflicted upon the cosmos. I believe that I am the best of the Three, and you and our other brother should rightfully submit to me."

To this, Frost responded, "Truly, brother? I am truly the best! I am the preserver, the keeper of immortality! You and Storm owe your continued existence to my power! By that argument, you should submit to me!"

Storm, who was just coming back from a wave of destruction and heard the argument, shouted in his rumbling voice: "Bah! You are both fools! I can destroy anything created or preserved, and I shall PROVE BY MIGHT that I am the best of us!" Thus, he proceeded to attempt the destruction of his brethren, and thus began the Great War.

The war tore the land of Aetherius to shreds. All was chaos. Fire, having the power to create, raised endless armies against his brothers, while Frost sat snug in his castle, untouchable behind infinite shields. Storm had no need for petty things like Armies or Castles: He wrecked havoc and destroyed all who opposed him simply like being. Equally matched in power, the war continued like this for eons.

Eventually, Bartleby thought to check on the realm he had created so long ago, so long he had nearly forgotten about it. When he finally got around to looking, he was appalled at what he saw. The entirety of the Aetheric realm was torn into thousands of smaller realms, completely and totally isolated from each other.

In desperation to save what they could, Grandmother Raven and Bartleby wrought the first great work: They combined the fragments into dozens of large planets, then set them spinning around the largest fragment of untouched aetherium, thus creating the Spiral. They saw that the planets were too far away to share the protective magics of Aetherius, so they wrought the second great work: They created the astral schools to aid them. The schools of Star, Moon, and Sun were created as a result. The Sun made light and heat, and the Moon and the Stars acted as conductors for isolated pockets of magic to reach the new worlds.

Unfortunately, with the new creations came a result that could not have possibly been predicted. The space between the stars, suns, and moons was a void, and with the introduction of so much magic into the fabric of reality, that void became a shape; then it gained a mind. As thus, Shadow was born. Sensing her danger from being in a hostile environment, she fled to her sanctuary, Khrysalis, which she wove powerful spells around to shield her. However, she misjudged how much magic it could stand, and Khrysalis was shattered. Then, she fled to the hidden realm of Darkmoor, where she works to this day to rebuild the empire of darkness she once held on Khrysalis.  
Bartleby and Grandmother Raven were far too busy to chase down their accidently rogue evil; they were still trying to separate their sons' conflict. The Three unfortunately had had a good long time to get into the spirit of battle, and refused to stop for anything. With regret, Bartleby was forced to imprison them unconsciously in the Realm World of Grizzleheim, where he created the fierce bears, fast wolves, and cunning ravens to be their jailors for all eternity.

When Grandmother Raven found out that Bartleby had essentially destroyed her three favorite creation-sons, she went near mad with grief. She demanded that Bartleby compensate her for her loss with something of equal or greater value, under the threat of the second Great War.

Bartleby thought long and hard upon what he could give Grandmother Raven that would not be rejected or endanger the new universe, but he couldn't think of anything. Then, he came up with an idea and took some of the essence each from Fire, Frost, and Storm. From these tiny essences, he combined and experimented to create the two maidens of energy, Life and Death, and an outlier he decided to call Myth.

Life and Death, despite being complete opposites that defied each others' existence, actually became very good friends. Perhaps, somewhere deep down, they realized how much they depended on each other for survival. Myth was always the odd one out, and spent a lot of time with his fantasies, which is why myth is considered to be an imaginary story today.

And so the universe stayed, with all the "Family" settling down in separate places, only touched by small amounts of developing mortal civilizations within the for thousands of years...


	2. Awakening

**Sup peeps!**

**First real chapter, not the weird prolouge-beginning!**

**As usual, REVIEW. I really need REVIEWS, because I am running this off of REVIEWS, so if you like, REVIEW, if you dislike, REVIEW, and if you want to see something, REVIEW.**

**As of now, I only have one REVIEW, and that was me testing out the button.**

**-_Author_**

**P.S. Don't give Angel the link to this story! If she asks. Please.  
**

* * *

I wake up and stare uncomprehendingly at the ceiling for a moment, not sure exactly where I am, or what exactly woke me up. Then my adrenaline kicks in and I fly across the room for my wand, which I brandish threateningly and turn, expecting an attack. When nothing comes, I sigh in relief. I KNEW I read way too much of that old wizardology/history textbook last night. My dreams have been haunted with warring angry dragon titans all night.  
I sigh again, finally down off my adrenaline high, fold my wings, and go across the room to my dresser to check myself out.

I stretch out my wings again, looking for any signs of damage to the delicate primaries, but to my relief, they seem fine.  
I must say, I really like my wings. I bought them in the Crowns Shop yesterday. Also, they aren't the cheap, crappy temporary kind either. They're the expensive, permanent kind that don't detach (Unfortunately). The only real problems I had with getting them was that the Wing Instructor made me sit through a six hour course on proper feather hygiene. I kind of see why no one else got them. Or has gotten a pair for the past century. The six hour course is BORING with a capital B!

My wings are a beautiful pattern of blue-grey to white in a smooth blend as you get farther out from the main section (Is there such of thing as wing-pits? If so, those are white, and the edges are grey.). There's also an interesting pattern of really small black specks that get more dense the farther away from the center of my wings you get.

I saw them on display at the Crown Shop and immediately fell in love. I bought them on the spot and got them fit and grafted within two minutes. The magic that they use to graft these to you is very advanced, seamlessly integrating the wings into your normal bodily functions so that they change you almost, adding air sacs to your lungs and such. I had to get used to the different and larger amounts of food I need now, and I had to adjust to the added weight and mass on my back. It's worth it, though, because everything I've read on these says you can actually fly with them!

My wingspan is around twelve feet, I suppose, given that I am 5'3" and the wings grow to fit you. I can't remember the exact wing-size-weight ratio.;

I suppose I better introduce myself. My name is Angela IceSong. (Just call me Angel, because I hate my name.) I am a 5'3" tall girl, and I have long, straight pale-blonde hair, which goes great with my wings. I take fiendish delight in hitting people who make "dumb blonde" jokes with large, heavy, preferably sharp objects. My birthday is January 13, and I am 14. I'm rather pale. I am (As of last week, officially) a student of Ravenwood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (I'm told to call it Wizard City in the official brochure, but whatever. Stupid name.)

I am currently enrolled in the class of The Book of Secrets Cannot Decide, which means I get to take a private class with Creepy Old Man Ambrose Who Looks About Ten-Thousand, AKA the Headmaster of this very strange school. Which, incidentally, I am due to start in an hour, and I am sitting here in my bra and panties and squat else thinking.

The thought jolts me into action. I throw on my robes as fast as I can, eager to test out my feathery flappers and explore the the grounds a bit before my lesson starts. I race out the door, nearly forgetting my wand but grabbing it by the crescent moon tip as I head out.

I come out the door and nearly run a boy down as I race past the boys' dorm. I mumble a quick apology, walk through the tunnel to the commons, then hide my stuff behind a convenient bush. Now for the hard part: Actually getting into the air.

I flap my wings experimentally, trying to judge how much air they push down. Bad move. I almost send myself flying into the wall behind me. I hear a few muffled snickers from the other people in the commons, but when I look up no one is looking at me.

I try again, this time trying to push straight down as I jump. All I get for my efforts is a few bruised feathers and no flight. Again, I can swear I hear a few muffled giggles, but when I look up everybody is going about their business. Maybe I'm just paranoid?

Finally, after quite a bit of trying, one of the Senior Necromancers (Judging by his black clothes) comes over to offer help. He's really tall, maybe Hispanic, and has pitch black hair. The strange thing about him is that he has purple eyes. Like, literally glowing violet. I didn't know eyes came in that color. "Try running, then jump-flapping." I don't respond. I'm too busy staring.

He notices me looking and grins. "Sorry, I'm a bit rude." He says. "I'm Andr. I'm the Senior Master of Death." I try to think of how to phrase my question without sounding horrifically rude. "Did you know… um…" I tap my eye and he grins even wider. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I dunno why it's like that. Personally, I think it looks boss, but to each his his own." He has a vaguely british accent, but it isn't quite british. It's a mixture of british, french, those kind of areas.

I smile. He seems nice enough, for a death kid. "So, how exactly do you 'know' so much about my flight problems?" He grins even wider, if that's possible. "Didn't you notice?" Something on his back catches my eye. He nestles his feathery black wings a little looser than he had them before. Now I understand why I didn't notice them. His clothes are all exactly the same color. I blink several times in surprise.

"I thought no one got those in the past century!" He winks. "Well, technically, no one has, unless you count getting a pair off of a nasty little wind god who thought he was hot stuff. Ambrose sends Seniors and Elites off on 'quests' once in a while, occasionally we get good loot." He stretches out and examines his wing a moment, then nestles it back in and says, "So, wanna learn?"

"Yes!"

"Then can I continue, or do you have any more questions?" He waits while I think, then says, "Can I see your wing?

"Yes." I extend my right wing and he touches it softly, preening my feathers, which feels AWESOME.

"You have a good pair here. Are they perms?"

"Yes."

"Mmmk." He considers a moment. "Still think you should try the run-jump-flap routine. I'll do it with you, okay?"

"Yes." Man, I could just put down a tape recorder. +1 for creative comments.

We both stretch our wings out to their fullest extent, which is considerable on me, but on Andr is huge. He starts to run, and I follow suit, managing to keep up for the moment. Then he jumps and flaps, so I do so as well, and then…

OH MY GOD, I AM ******* FLYING!

It's awesome. The moment the air catches me, my wings send out waves of pure ecstasy to every other part of my body. Andr grins back at me and does a neat little flip, then flies past, smacking my wing with his. I immediately start banking instinctively and very soon we're having an all out wing-slap war.

That's about when I look at my watch and realize I am half an hour late for class.

"Andr!" I yell. I have to shout to be heard over the wind. He slows slightly and looks at me. "How do I land?" He seemingly understands immediately. He banks toward the ground, slowing to an almost complete stop, then folding his wings and stepping onto the ground as lightly as if disembarking from a boat.

Easier said than done. When I try to do it, I have to try three times before I can slow enough not to break my legs on impact. Even then, I end up splashing into the water, hitting as if I just jumped off of a bunk bed. I shake out my feathers indignantly, everything sopping wet.

Andr waves his wand as I stumble out of the lake, and suddenly my clothes feel as if they just came out of the dryer. "Need help?" he offers. "Shut up." I groan. He fakes a mortally wounded expression, then says, "Well, Okay miss I-don't-know-your-name-who-I-just-taught-to-fly-and-now-apparently-hates-me!" He pretends to storm off towards the Ravenwood tunnel, taking exaggerated steps and making prissy movements. I try to suppress a laugh. "Andr!" I call. He turns to look at me. "I had fun today." He grins at me. "And my _name_," I say, putting emphasis on the word, "is Angel." He mock-salutes and marches back to the tunnel. Right as he's about to go thru I call, "And where's the headmaster's office?" He points. "Thanks!" I say, but he's already melted into the shadows and is gone.

* * *

**Angel: Really? You're writing a fanfic? About me? I hope I'm getting the link...**

**Me: You're not.**

**Angel: What?! Why?!**

**Me: Well, I may or may not have stolen your journal...**

**Angel: WHAT!? YOU GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: Relax, dudette, I'm just putting you on**

**Angel: You'd better be... if I so much find a page out of place... *Makes threatening motions with wand.***

**Me: God, you just don't know how to take a joke. **

**Angel: What did I ever do to get a fanfic, anyway? When did I ever get any fans?**

**Me: Arena. Warlord. Giant, two headed dog.**

**Angel: Oh.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Angel: Is that fight in there yet?**

**Me: Nope, but it will be.**

**Angel: Oh. What about that time when...**

**Me: No spoilers!**

**Angel: How is that spoilers?**

**Me: I'm recording the convo.**

**Angel: What! Give me that!**

**Me: -Ow-What-stop-geroff**

***Static***

**END RECORDING**


	3. First Lessons

**SUP PEEPS!**

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I haven't got my notebook so I had to write this one ad-libbed.**

**As usual, if you see any mistakes, please review, any comments or encouragements, review. Basically just take five seconds to review, I'd appreciate it a huge amount. You can't imagine how much I'd appreciate it.**

**If you want to see something, please review as well, I may implement it as I am not entirely sure where I am going with this.**

**I've written the first twelve chapters on paper, so I probably won't implement fan ideas until after that. If I have any fans, and am any good at writing, that is. :P**

**So, blahblahblah, and thanks for reading! Please review! (I really need reviews because I've hit a wall)**

**_-Author_****  
**

* * *

I rush through the door, fast as I can possibly manage, folding my wings more tightly as I go. "Sorry I'm late, Professor." I say breathlessly. The old man turns to regard me, both his magical eye and real one twinkling. He's wearing classic blue-and-silver wizard's robes today, with a matching pointed cap. "Not to worry, m'dear Angela." He says, turning back to his crystal ball. His pet owl looks at me and blinks. "I saw you having so much fun with Andr, I couldn't bear to interrupt your frolicks. Ah, to feel young again!" "Too true, Too true, what a too-woo." Mutters his pet owl, Gamma, I think his name is, as he adjusts his position on his perch and apparently goes to sleep.

I grin. Well, at least Ambrose isn't as creepy as he is old. "Fortunately for you, miss IceSong, you aren't going to need to take lessons with a… what were the words? Ah yes, a creepy old man." He winks and smiles, nodding his head. I'm aghast. How'd he know? I resolve to be more careful what I think while in school, because apparently, he can read my mind. "Erm, Sir, if I'm not taking lessons with you, then who exactly am I taking lessons with?" He smiles, then beckons me to follow him into a side door.

When I enter, I am amazed to find a perfect, living replica of the spiral above my head. I can see the little people going about their business, miniature ships traveling the inter-skyways. All the worlds move with realistic grace around a beautiful planet with a huge tree on it. _Bartleby_, I realize with a chill. That means the huge tree in the center of Ravenwood is Bartleby! Then something hits my wings, and I am startled out of my revelation.

I lower my gaze with reluctance from the beautiful galaxy above to take in the small, round room I'm in. Andr smiles knowingly at me, looking like he just got there.

I broaden my view, and as my eyes adjust after the brightness of the spiral to the dusk of the small room, I see that we aren't alone. There is a Senior Master of every school here in this room, situated around the wall at equal intervals. Fire, Ice, and Storm line the left wall from the in out, while Life, Myth, and Andr line the right. A Marleybonian dog stands in front of a doorway opposite the one I and Ambrose stand in now.

That's right, I said dog. In the spiral, animals are sentient, intelligent, bigger than earth, and stand on their hind legs. Well, at least some of them. There seem to be plenty of normal animals too.

Ambrose gestures to the assembled boys and girls (And dog) and says, "Since you are unable to determine which class is right for you, you will be taking classes with all of these fine people." I frown, noticing a disreceptancy. "Erm, sir… Isn't he the ACTUAL balance Professor?" I say, gesturing at the dog. Ambrose coughs and the dog speaks. "Well, my good lady, I am the professor IN RAVENWOOD. However, I still have a lot to learn from an old krok by the name of Alhazred, who is the true balance Professor." He takes a handkerchief out of his back pocket and mops his snout with it, then puts it back and continues. "He, however, rarely ever leaves Krokotopia so I've agreed to teach what I know." I nod: It seems logical enough.

"So, shall I introduce you, then?" Asks Ambrose. "If you're quite done, of course." He says pointedly to Andr, who is making weird faces at the fire girl, pulling his face into all sorts of grotesque shapes. The fire girl looks like she's trying very hard not to laugh. At Ambrose's words, though, he puts on a straight and innocent face. Ambrose shakes his head and mutters something about children and magic, then coughs and turns back to me.

"In any event, barring any more interruptions," He shoots a pointed look at Andr and Fire Girl. "I do believe you know Andr already?" We both nod.

"Very well then." He walks over to put a hand on Fire Girl's shoulder. "This lovely young lady would be Fallon FlameDancer." She shoots me a peace sign.

"That young man is Michael IceStrider." A boy in light blue robes with white snowflake prints bows to me.

"Blaze BattleDust." A boy in purple robes emblazoned with lightning winks at me suggestively. I stare at him with my best 'You Wish' glare.

"Anna StarDust." A matronly looking woman smiles at me. I grin back cheerily, privately wondering just how old you have to be to graduate.

"Sarah MythSong." A bubbly young girl of about 9 or 10 in yellow grins widely and bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, as if eager to get started pumping knowledge into me.

"Andr, of course." Andr mock bows to me, then pretends to trip over his wing tips. I fight to keep a straight face.

"And last, but far from the least, is our balance professor Arthur Wethersfield." The dog in question tilts his hat to me.

Ambrose looks at Andr for a moment, and something passes between them that I can't quite discern.

Andr steps forward. "Ambrose and I have both agreed on a schedule. You'll take classes with one of us per day for the next week, giving one day of training per person." He looks questioningly at the others, who all nod in agreement, then continues. "At the end of the week, we'll see what class you seem best at." I nod. "You'll start with Fallon in the Fire Tower, Then work your way counter-clockwise, saving Death for last, then skipping over to Balance." He looks questioningly over at Ambrose. He nods and Andr steps back into position.

Ambrose thinks for a moment.  
"Well, I do believe that's just about al-Oh yes!" He looks at me with a smile. "Welcome to Wizard City, officially."

We all stand there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Dismissed!" Ambrose makes shooing motions. "I have other matters to attend to. Good luck, miss IceSong." I nod. I wave to my new 'tutors', then turn and walk out the far door, pondering.

* * *

**Angel: So, how's the fanfiction going?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Angel: I STILL WANT THE LINK!**

**Me: It's not online. Yet.**

**Angel: Oh. Okay. I thought you posted it but okay.**

**Me: Just joking, it is.**

**Angel: *Mock throttling me* Give. Meh. Da. Link!**

**Me: Okay. *Hands her a picture of Link from Legend of Zelda* *Runs away cackling***

**Angel: DARRRRRTTTTT! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE  
**

***Thunk***

**Me: Oops. That was.. unexpected. Bad wand!**

**END RECORDING**


	4. Skullball and More Lesson Stuff

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated for a bit, and for how short the chapters are. Like I said, though, I've written the first few chapters 1-13 on paper, and I'm not really willing to change it. After that, though, I'll put everything online, which will speed up my update time considerably. Please bear with me. As always, I beg you all to review, tell me what you think, even flames are welcome.**

**Also, Angel seems to be planning something, and I really don't like the way she's hanging around Bartleby. She keeps eyeing me oddly and I dunno why, but I may be incapacitated if she tries something. I hope she doesn't, but she might. I was talking to Professor Greyrose the other day and she just hung around the back of the Ice School, she may or may not be stalking me. Expect infrequent updates.**

**-Author**

* * *

The moment I'm clear of the Headmaster's Tower, I lift into the air. The feeling is still as euphoric as the first time I flew, and I soar, savoring the feeling. I somehow know in my bones that as I grow used to it, I won't get the ecstasy of flight as intensely as I used to.

I do a flip so that I am pointing backwards, and nearly smack into Andr. How'd he get out here? I look around and slow to a hover, realizing all my soon-to-be-teachers are up here, save for Professor Dog (Which is what I've decided to call him when not face to face) who is sipping on… is that tea? I'm more distracted, though, by how they actually got up here.

Most of them (All of them, technically,) have some sort of mount. Andr and I, of course, are on wings. That Michael boy is riding some kind of skeleton dragon, who I suppose Andr raised, and Anna is on a weird lizard-dragonfly thing, with Sarah seated behind her. Blaze is relaxing on a couch shaped cloud. He does a flip and winks at me, so I flip him the birdie. Fallon's on a black and red pegasus

Andr grins at me. "Want to play Skullball?" He asks.

"Skullball?"

"Yeah. It's a game kind of like basketball. Save the fact, of course, that it's in the air, played with a skull. Also, the skull can't touch ground."

He points at the far ends of the Commons, and two hoops materialize about a hundred feet in the air, floating. They're maybe five feet in diameter, by my best judgement. One flashes red, the other green, presumably for teams.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I decide. Immediately, our little group splits into two teams. Fallon and Michael are on my team, while Blaze, Andr, and Anna/Sarah are on the other one. We're green team, I suppose, as we're guarding the green hoop. Professor Dog picks up a broom I hadn't seen before, then flies slowly up to us. A small crowd gathers on the ground around the lake, craning their necks to watch. Professor Dog clears his throat.

"Alrighty then," He says. ""So, rules. Physical contact only, no incapacitation through magical means, and NO MAGICAL INFLUENCES ON THE BALL!" He glares at Blaze as he says this last part, and Blaze assumes a 'who, me?' expression. "Right then. On my mark… Begin!"

Everything erupts into chaos as Andr tosses the ball straight up in the air. Blaze grabs it almost immediately, then tries to shoot it into our team's hoop, but Fallon's pegasus butts it toward me at the last moment. I smack it at Anna with my wing, but her mount SWALLOWS the ball. +1 to our team for illegal mount handling.

Next, Michael throws it to me, which I catch, and I throw it to Fallon, who's over by the over end of the commons. She throws it at the red hoop, but Sarah leans out on Anna's mount and catches it at the last moment. She throws it at our hoop and ends up scoring, getting them two points. 2:1, their favor.

Finally, Fallon grabs the ball and throws it to me, and I throw it to Michael, but Michael accidentally throws it to Professor Dog, much to our disappointment. He throws it to Andr, but the skull curves midair and Blaze catches it. Before anyone can do anything, Blaze throws it at about ten gajillion miles an hour directly at Michael. It smacks him right in the stomach and knocks him clear off of his mount and onto Fallon's Pegasus. He grabs it around the neck, holding on for dear life. Andr swoops down and grabs him by the wrists, flying him back to the bone drake, which is hovering there confused.

Unfortunately, Ambrose's seen all of it,and everyone gets a lecture on dangerous sports. Blaze has detention for a week for pulling that little stunt, so I have Wednesday free. Yay!

Afterword, everyone departs to their respective dorms or houses, except for Andr. He lingers behind, and sure enough, he calls over to me.

"Want to learn how to teleport?"

"Do what now?"

"Teleport. Like, instantly go from one place to another.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I laugh, "But okay, because it sounds fun."

He laughs as well. "Don't worry, it's easy. Just think of somewhere you want to go. Imagine it as if you were looking at it. Then, just move. Er… It might help to close your eyes."

"That's it?" I can't help feeling a little disappointed.

"Essentially. You can only go to certain places, like somewhere you've been before, or to one of your friends if you're good enough."

"What if I don't imagine well enough?"

The expression on his face answers that. I suddenly decide I don't want to be teleporting without a VERY clear view of where I am going.

"Well… Let's put it this way; You might end up somewhere you don't want to be. On a brighter note, there's lots of cool effects you can do!"

He closes his eyes and concentrates, then the air folds around him and he appears right next to me. I jump.

"Don't do that!" I yell. He grins. "Why? It's normal!" "It's creepy." I huff. I cuff him over the head with a wing, and he laughs. "Anyway, we should get you a cool effect. Only downside is you have to be able to see where you are going AND the effect, envisioning it all the way through. Once you do it the first time though, it's permanent until you reassign it. Helps to have a mirror, the first time. Got one?" I think for a moment.

"I think I've got one in my room, but I'm not sure." "Well," says Andr, "Why don't you teleport there and see? I'll go to you, then."

I shrug. I try to visualize my dorm room, then, inspired, try to twirl. I end up falling into the lake. (Again) "Ah!" I yell, fluffing out my feathers indignantly, "Cold cold coldcoldcold!" I hop around trying to get warm. Andr grins. "Try again."

It takes five times of miserable twirling, cussing, waving, and jumping before it actually works. Suddenly, though, after the fifth time, I feel a slight tug behind my head and am thrown into a sickening kaleidoscope of sound and color. After a moment, though, the world calms into recognizable shapes and colors, resolving into my dorm room!

Andr appears beside me, and this time, I'm not surprised. I AM surprised, however, when he makes a face and picks up a pair of pink panties.

"Ick. You WEAR these horrific objects of nastiness?" He says, making a mock horrified face. "Shut up!" I say, half laughing. Then, inspired by though whole "Mind over matter" magic I've been doing, I picture my dorm room being completely clean and wave my hand.

Everything erupts into chaos, but it's only temporary. I can barely see anything while the entire room cleans, sorts, and fixes itself. After the chaos stops, A hearty fire starts in the fireplace I had installed a few days ago. When I open the drawers of my dresser and wardrobe, I find everything has been folded, color-coded, ironed, cleaned, and re-woven so that they look brand new, even better maybe. I even have a shelf for boots (Cleaned and sorted by seasonal need) and my sparse jewelry is on display in some display cases under the window.

I look at Andr and he lets out a low whistle. "Damn, girl, that's impressive. Very boss." "Boss," I agree. "Capital B."

He regards me for a moment. "You're a lot more powerful then you let on." He grins. "It'll be fun teaching you.

I laugh, amused at the emphasis he puts on teaching. He chuckles. "You might be able to teach me a thing or two!" He grins. (He grins a lot. Maybe he has a happiness disorder?) {I heard that.}, a mental voice chides. "What the hell? Get out of my head!" I yell. He puts his hands up, still grinning. "Alright, Alright. So. You showed me your place, wanna see mine now?" He gestures at the walls. "I noticed you don't actually have a mirror." "Yeah, sure," I say. I'm more distracted though, by the more pressing issue of his mind eavesdropping. Was it just that once? How much did he hear? Why was he in my head, and how did he get there?

He frowns, noticing my relative disinterest. "You can block incoming teleports and though-speak, you know. Just picture a wall between you and a faceless person, and everyone's blocked until you allow them. Imagine the wall opening for someone to allow them to teleport." I try it.

"Teleport to me." I order. He disappears and reappears in the same spot. "Blocked." He says. I try unblocking him, and he teleports to me. "See? Not so hard. He says. "Also, you can do it for certain locations too. Just imagine the wall around the area you want to protect. You can use the same method as Teleporting to whitelist people." I try that. "Anyone inside can teleport around inside or then outside, but they can't come in from the outside unless they're whitelisted.

"Now, can we go to my place?" He says, a little impatient looking. "Sure!" I answer, happy now that I know a little more about my private protection then I did. I set the teleport-blocker around my dorm room, then nod to Andr. In a flash of violet and black light, he is gone. I close my eyes and imagine him as realistically as I can, then turn and feel the now familiar tugging and falling feeling. When I open my eyes, he is beside me.

* * *

**Me: Why are you stalking me?**

**Angel: ...**

**Andr: Hey guys!**

**Me: 'Sup Andr! 'Choo doin bro?**

**Andr: Eh, not much. Was in Khrysalis for a bit, freed this git named Old Cob. Seemed a bit ungrateful to me.**

**Angel: What's 'Khrysalis'?**

**_Me and Andr stare at her in shocked silence_**

**Andr: Never mind. It'll make your beautiful blonde head go grey faster than age. **

**Me: Eck. I hate that place.**

**Angel: WHAT THE FRICK IS KHRYSALIS?!**

**Me: None of your business!**

**Me: Whoah, is that a Mammoth? That's so co-**

***STATIC***

**END RECORDING**


	5. Sanctuary(s)

**SUP PEEPS**

**SO SECOND CHAPTER TODAY, THIS IS TWO OF MY REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS COMBINED.**

**REALLY SHORT, SORRY BOUT THAT, I'M RUSHING A BIT TO GET THIS TO WHERE I WANT IT TO BE.**

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, ALL ARE WELCOME, PLEASE TELL ME ANY ERROR IN GRAMMER AND SUCH**

**-AUTHOR**

* * *

When I look around, I have to admit that I'm a bit disappointed by the exterior. When I envision "Andr's House" in my mind, I think of some kind of super-ancient medieval castle type house. Instead, it's actually a futuristic looking house with lots of sharp angles. It's made out of some strange, dense material I don't recognize. "Obsidian." Andr says when I ask. He doesn't seem inclined to show me around, due to him just standing there, so I lift into the air for a better look. He follows me after a moment.

I fly in circles around the larger part of the roof while I try to get my bearings. The obsidian in the house is cut in some very strange triangles, which the whole house seems to be incorporating. It has some great looking spires, and the architecture is genius as most of the ways the house sticks out at strange angles look impossible, but upon closer inspection are actually quite well supported by the triangular shape. I've never seen the like, not on Earth, nor anywhere in the spiral I've been, even though that only includes Ravenwood and Polaris. There's a large weather-vane in the shape of a dragon on the largest spire. It's not moving, though that's not surprising given there isn't any wind.

"Oi!" I call to Andr. "Who built this place? It's amazing!"

"I did."

The voice sounds from directly behind me, as if it's coming from the roof itself. and is lower than the lowest pitch of human voicing. I hover and turn slowly mid-air, and nearly jump out of my skin.

A very, very large black dragon is draped over the largest spire on the roof. Did I mention that before? It bears re-mentioning.

And here I was thinking that that was a weathervane. I'm sure somewhere the fates are screaming with laughter. LOL, NOOB!

It's the color of the surrounding house, blending in nigh upon perfectly due to his scales being the exact same color of the obsidian stones.

Andr flies up and alights gently on the dragon's neck, balancing there for a moment on tiptoes before folding his wings and falling into a saddle-shaped depression on his neck. "Angel, this is Paarthurnax. He's my friend, ally, pet, mentor, mount, and occasional security guard. Paarthurnax, this is Angel. She's a friend." The huge black dragon moves his head slightly, to get a better view on me. "It's nice to meet you, little-bird-human." he rumbles. "I...It's nice meeting you too, sir." I say, rather frightened. Whenever he speaks, I get a very clear view of his many long, pointed, pearly white, long teeth. Did I mention long? He has VERY LONG teeth.

I decide that it's reasonably safe and set down on the roof beside his enormous head. Paarthurnax turns his head slowly, never letting me out of his sight. I'm sure that even though he isn't openly aggressive, if I attempt to hurt Andr, or steal something from his house, I'm going to become the Spiral's biggest feathery baseball for that dragon's tail...

"Want to check the inside out?" asks Andr, interrupting my dark reverie. I politely accept, and I get a full tour of the house. It's a lot bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside, and I don't honestly think it could fit without magic. I mean, who can fit 8 bedrooms, 7 full baths, 9 half baths, 2 swimming pools, a library, a treasury, museum, kitchen, living room, arcade, lab, and arena inside of an acre and a half of land, forgetting about the heated hot tubs and other various decorative things? I mean, really people, let's get real.

I excuse myself after an hour, highly jealous. I end up going back to my dorm room, moping around.

When I get back to my dorm, I strip nude and lie on top of my covers, and try to get to sleep. It's almost 11 PM in Ravenwood, and while there's no curfew, it's been a long day, and I have my first class tomorrow. I'm going to need my rest.

I'm just drifting off to sleep when I hear the telltale sound of someone teleporting behind me. I shriek and roll off my bed, thinking Andr's popped in on me completely naked (I mean, how embarrassing would that be!) but it's just Fallon, and she doesn't seem to notice anything. Maybe in the Spiral it's normal for girls to see each other nude? Still, I don't feel quite comfortable with it so I get up and pull on some panties.

"I just wanted to discuss tomorrow's lesson with you." She says. "What do you mean?" I ask distractedly. "Well, we aren't going to take long, so I was wondering if you wanted to explore Olde Town and Firecat Alley with me." "Yeah, that'd be great." I say as I try to put on a bra with my wings normal. I give up after a few tries and leave it off. "10 AM, does that work?"

"10:00, You're on military time here. Be in the Fire Tower." With that totally not annoying and completely pointless note, she erupts into flames and disappears.

The first thing I do is close all teleportation into my dorm room. Then, I lay in my bed for a long time, until I finally drop off to dreams of darkness and violet light, and a voice calling out to me from under the waves of an endless ocean.

* * *

**Angel: You know, I haven't forgotten. I still want the link to the fanfic about me.**

**Me: It's not just about you, you know.**

**Angel: Who else?**

**Me: Everyone! Michael, Sarah, Andr, Faolin...**

**Angel: Oh.**

**Me:**

**Angel:**

**Me: *Awkward***

**Angel: Can I please have the link?**

**Me: Ugh, fine. It's ** s/11217402/1/Angeli

**Angel: HAHA! I MADE YOU TELL ME! I'M GONNA GO LOOK! SEE YOU LOSER!**

**Me: ...What have I done?**


	6. Fallon FlameDancer

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I decided to entreat you all with a quick chapter! I am just really getting impatient with how slow the story's going, so I am gonna try and speed it up.**

**Also, if anyone sees a drooling hamster roaming around Marleybone's Hyde Park, please return him to Professor Ambrose. You may be compensated by Angel. Erm, and if you do see it, try not to get bitten. She and Andr and Sarah induced it so it's venomous and the venom contains a hallucinogen, and that's a whole crapload of paperwork to fill out.**

**We found out what class Angel is!**

**(But no spoilers)**

**-Author**

* * *

At 9:30 exactly the next morning, I get up and start getting dressed. I have a long debate with myself on whether I should wear formal robes, or just wear casual. I mix and mask until, eventually, I have on a stylish looking, comfortable set.

I grab my wand and hurry out the door, but slow as I come out so I don't run over any innocent pedestrians this time. I'm trying to figure out where the Fire Tower is, so I call out to a boy in flame printed garb over by the Boys' Dorm, assuming that he's a student of fire. Student of Fire, probably knows where the tower is, right?

"Hey, you know where the Fire Tower is?"

"Yeah." He answers. "See the rain and lightning behind me? The stormy looking tree? That's the school of Storm, in case you didn't notice. Go that way around the circle until you reach the tower with all the flame prints. It'll be on your left. I'm Simeon, by the way. Elite Pyromancer."

"You're an elite?" I say with interest. Elites are top of their class, masters of their school. Only a few ever manage to get awarded the rank, and I only know about them because it was in the Ravenwood Book of Levels, which I got accidently, mostly because I misread the title. How I misread the title "Ravenwood Book of Levels" as "History of the Spiral's Beginnings", I'll never know.

"Yeah." He answers to my question, smiling. He has a very nice smile. "You already know one though, right? That Andr kid, from Death. He's an elite." "He is?" I say, surprised. "Though, when I think about it, it makes sense. But I didn't know." "Mhm." Simeon says. "Senior Masters, their like the elite of the elite, if that makes any sense. Only one kid ever got past that, and you wouldn't know him by sight."

"Who?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Michael IceStrider."

"Michael IceStrider? You mean that scrawny little-" I bust out laughing, unable to believe what this kid is saying.

"Yes, well, that 'scrawny little kid', as you so nicely put it, knows spells even Ambrose hasn't heard of. He and Andr both, although Andr isn't Exalted like IceStrider.

"Andr, I understand. But IceStrider…" I trail off as I feel a cold hand on my wing, seeing the wide look of Simeon's eyes. I turn around and sure enough, IceStrider is right behind me. "Well," he says with a slightly strained smile, "Care for a demonstration?" "Sure..." I say, not actually sure, but ready to learn.

He draws his wand and I tense, thinking he's going to use it on me, but he simply draws a light blue symbol in the air, like a snowflake. He hits it the moment he finishes and sparks fly as the shape dissolves.

A snowman blows into existence.

"Ha! I've seen that spell beforrree…." I trail off as a mammoth thunders to Michael's side. He raises an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind." We both laugh a moment, him at me and I at my own foolishness. The mammoth dissolves and he says, "You'd better get going. It's 9:55 now, and Fallon… Well, Fallon doesn't take well to lateness.

I thank him and take flight, flying right under Bartleby's branches, feeling the light energy they emit. As I fly right, I see-lo and behold-a tower, emblazoned with flames. No brainer, much?

I set down and walk up to the door, but when I try the handle, it's locked. "Angel!" I turn around and see Fallon walking briskly towards me. She smiles a half-smile, then unlocks the door. "We'll be practicing in here today." She goes through the door, then pauses and reaches for something in her robes. "You'll need these." She tosses me an embroidered box covered with suns, moons, and stars, and on top is a strange web that I suppose represents the schools, due to me recognizing some of the symbols from the Center Circle's mural. When I open it, I find it's a… deck of trading cards?

As I look closer, though, I realize these aren't trading cards. Or rather, they are, but the pictures are alive. I don't have much time to dwell on it, however, as Fallon begins to speak.

"When a magic user casts a spell, she has three options, three ways to interpret the magic. She can, A; use mental force to effect or control raw magic, which is what most people think of when 'magic' is mentioned, B; Summon an existing creature from somewhere in the universe to fight for them, which is the most common and safest method, or C; Change the conditions of their surroundings to either amplify or negate power. Follow me?" I nod, as the theory fits what I've seen and heard and done so far. "This applies for all the schools?"

"In general, yes. But for different schools, you need a different… feeling, I suppose. Which leads to the next sector, what is required to cast…"

I'm not going to relive that whole entire 3 hour lecture, so cutting it short, to cast something, you need will, mana, and power or pips. Power and pips are pretty much the same thing, except that pips are concentrated spheres of energy condensed so that they are able to be touched. (Not that you'd want to; they'd incinerate you on contact.)

Anyway, Fallon goes on like this, and she has me cast a couple of the spells in the deck she gave me. I manage pretty well, only fizzling a few times when I forget the symbols and put a swirl in the wrong place, or slash before it's finished.

"Alright." She says wearily as I let my latest spell (Troll) dissolve into sparks. "I think you're ready for some improvised casting. It's just like normal, except you don't use the cards. It's quite a bit more dangerous, because you can summon just about anything or anyone in the spiral, and it's completely tied to your mind. For example, if you summoned an ice beetle and commanded it to break a door, but halfway through you though of me, even momentarily, it'd attack me instead. Most people stick with the cards, but I think you might be able to do it, and it's a useful trick if you're in a corner and you can't fight your way out fairly."

She takes a breath and I shift my position. "For this, as I said, you need to be pretty good, so I don't expect you to get it the first time. Or at all, actually. Most wizards never manage it, which is another reason why most people use decks. Some of the Elites don't need them, but most everyone else does. Go ahead and try, but don't be disappointed if you can't."

I think for a moment before something from a book that I read comes back to me. Feeling more than a little stupid, I imagine it as best I can, draw the symbol of Storm, a thundercloud, in the air, and yell "Red Ferrari!"

Surprisingly, nothing happens.

Fallon keeps a straight face for about three seconds, but then we both bust out laughing. "Red Ferrari? Seriously? Is that really all you can do? That's what you… haha…" She's almost gasping for breath when she's done. She wipes a tear from her eye and takes a breath. "Alright, time for serious now. Try to cast something at me."

"What?"

"Attack me. It'll show you what I mean."

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

"Don't worry, nothing you can do will do more than a scratch to me. Besides, Anna can heal me if it's bad."

"No." I fold my arms and try to look resolved. She sighs. "Look, Angel, it's part of training. You have to learn this stuff, and you can't do that by reading. Sometimes, you have to practice." She looks at me seriously as I put on a pouty face. "Would it help if I insulted you?"

"No." But it will, and she knows it.  
"Oh… my god, girl, what the crap? Is that your hair, or a monkey's bum? Where'd you get those wings, Walmart?"

She goes on and on, and my anger grows. You might think I'm shallow, to rise to the bait, but I seriously didn't know how many time you can use the f-word in the same sentence. I'm not even going to repeat the entire cacophony of insults, but it's really, really, bad. She insults everything about me, race, religion, sexuality; The whole package.

"Stop." I say, but she talks right over me, going on with her rant.

I knew I was soon going to do something I would regret, and I try every anger management method I knew. It's all no use.

It was when she was fantasizing how my grandmother mated with a female Formori when I snapped.

"STOP!" I scream, but she doesn't.

So I do what I was pushed to do, and draw the symbol of Ice in the air.

And a snowman slides toward Fallon.

"Seriously?" She laughs, "Is that really the best you can do?"

Right about then, the giant Mammoth thunders to my side. Her face? Priceless.

She turns pale and pulls out her want. She tries to cast a quick Ice Shield spell, but the Mammoth gets there first, and hooks her robes with its tusks, slamming her into the roof and then letting her drop. The roof cracks under the very solid impact. "No!" I yelled, letting the Mammoth dissolve. Oh god…

{Angel? What's going… Oh, my god…} The mental contact vanishes.

Right about then was when I passed out.

* * *

**Sarah: Hi Dart!**

**Me: Erm, hi, Sarah, did you need something.**

**Sarah: Oh, nah. Just wanted to say hi.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Sarah: Oh wait! I remember! Angel asked me to give you this!**

***She tosses a package to me and teleports away.***

***I open it. Inside is a large bundle of lit dynamite with the letters W, T, and F written on seperate pieces***

**Me: OH FU-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**


	7. Infirm

**Hi guys.**

**So I'm sorry for the rather short chapter, but I've just been feeling really down lately. I haven't done much and I just feel like I'm just wandering in my life right now, with no clear purpose.**

**As always, please review, tell me any mistakes and such I may have made or anything you want to see happen.**

**I'd also like to clarify the timeline in this story; As this takes place a little, tiny bit before EndGame I need to add a spoiler, but it's so you know where I am going with this;**

**Angel is NOT the hero who defeats Morganthe, Andr and Michael are. Another, rather powerful charachter you'll meet in a few chapters will take her to witness the final battle, and she will help a little, but she's mostly just going to be there for the ride. If you know any of the Khrysalis Part 2 story line, I'm sure you'll know when I say, eh, _Corncob_ (As I will thus dub him until he is revealed; close enough anyway) will meet Angel indirectly, and many interesting chapters will result!**

**I love you VanillaLily, your my only consistent reviewer.**

**-Author**

* * *

I was sleeping on something very soft, I was sure. I want to move, but can't remember why. Muffled voices in the background exclaimed and talked, but my brain couldn't decipher the noises. I decided it didn't matter any, as I was really comfortable.

It was a long time before I finally woke up, but even when I did, I still couldn't move. I could make out the voices more clearly.

"Damn it, IceStrider! You showed her the spell! It's your fault if she dies!" Andr.

"Yeah, and how was I supposed to know she was gonna try and cast it? I wouldn't have even expected it to go off! It should have fizzled! Besides, Fallon was insulting her! She provoked it!" Michael.

"Look, guys, this isn't helping. She dies if she dies. Pointing fingers isn't going to help." Who was that?

"Blaze, can you be any more of an insensitive, practical, utter asshole?" Sarah. Wait, Blaze was the mystery speaker? Hmm. +1 for being wise, -1 for being a butt. Now I can go back to disliking him in peace.

"Yes, I can." Blaze says.

"Guys!" Anna interrupts the argument. "Really, really not helping. Trying to work with you bunch babbling about is like trying to work in a pigeon's cage. Impossible. Now, either shut up or leave."

Footsteps, then silence. Anna hums to herself as she works. From what I hear, it's probably only Andr, Michael, and Anna in the room. Andr's somewhere to my right, and close. Michael's somewhere to the far left, in the corner. There isn't any more chatter, and I eventually I drift back off to sleep.

When I wake up for the third time, I seem to be in full command of my body. I also see that I am alone. There's a glass of water on the bed table to my left. I'm a bit more distracted, though, by the table to my right, which has a literal skyscraper of get well presents from a bunch of people I've never heard of, but judging from the last names, are semi-peers in my year.

The door opens, and Andr steps in. "Oh!" He says, surprised, but then he grins. "You're awake, that's good. We weren't expecting you to be conscious for another day." "Really?" I yawn, already bored. I sit up on the bed, trying to prop myself up, which is a hard task because of my wings. Finally, after a few minutes of struggling and Andr trying not to laugh I give up and glare at him.

"Help me up."  
He looks a bit apprehensive. "Angel, I don't think that's a good-"

"Help me up."

He sighs, and helps me stand, but the moment I straighten all the way up hellish agony courses through me. Every muscle and vein and organ burns as if on fire, and all I can manage to do is whimper. I lean on him, because if I don't I'm going to pass out again. (And, maybe I like the way his arms feel, or they way his wings feel on mine-Sue me) Anyway after I get straightened out, and the painful moment's past and I can stand on my own, I walk over to the original object of my attention; The giant present pile. I find a pack of Jelly Babies and rip them open. "Uh, Angel, you need to-"

"Eat sugar." I glare at Andr defiantly. He doesn't look happy, which is new, but he lets it go.

He sorts through the pile, locating a small package. He opens it, then checks the tag and grins.

"What's so funny?" I ask, my mouth filled with delicious, sugary Jelly Babies.

He immediately gets all solemn, which makes me think he's about to prank me. He gets down on his knees and flips open the case. Inside is… A ring?

"Angel, will you marry me?"

"Wait, what?" I blink confusedly. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

He looks at me… and busts out laughing

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, my god! You did! I can see it in your face!" He rolls around on the floor, laughing. I aim a wing slap in his general direction.

"It's not even from me, anyway. It's a get well present from Blaze." I feel like a complete idiot, but even I can't help laughing from the sheer obscurity of it all.

Foosteps echo in the hallway. "Better get back in bed, Angel. Anna'll have my head if she finds out I let you walk. Or have sugar, for that matter." He looks pointedly at the Jelly Baby packet I still have in my hand. I hide the remains behind the Present Tower of Doom. He winks at me and leaves.  
Anna enters right after he leaves, and immediately starts putting my abilities to the test. She tests me on flexibility, mental processing, that sort of thing. I notice she studiously avoids talking about any kind of strenuous magical activity. I also wasn't fond to know, but I asked her anyway about my magic. She said nothing was wrong, but not to try another mammoth for a month. Apparently, it'll have attuned me to that level of magic, making me powerful and more resistant, which is nice. I get released tomorrow. I'm supposed to sleep, so that's what I do.

* * *

**Me: *Sigh***

**Me:**

**Me:**

**Me: BOREDOM**

**Me:**

**Me:**

***Brief whistling noise***

**Me: Oh, give me a br-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Angel: *Cackling as she watches from her crystal ball* Oh, yes, Dart, I'll give you a break. Many breaks. Literally!**

**END RECORDING**


	8. Author's Notes

**Alright peeps. Time for that dreaded time of the day; Author's Notes.**

**Alright! Here we go! Without further ado...**

Angel: Tell them, or I will beat you with a fish.

Me: I'm getting to that! getting to that..

Me: Ok, well, Guys, I am SO FRICKING SORRY for the long update time. I can't really type well with my current keyboard, and I also may have lied. Slightly. I just finished chapter 17. I really appreciate all the people who reviewed, and those people who followed me. You guys made my day when I logged on and got the email. Brilliant.

Angel: AND?

Me: Do I have to?

Angel: Yes.

Me: Fine... *Deep breath* IpromiseduetotheslowupdateIwillhaveanupdatereadylatertodayIswear.

Angel: Oh yea... *Grabs my mouth*

Me: *Freaking out because I think she is going to kiss me or something*

Angel *Shoves TNT down Dart's throat, then strokes his throat making him swallow* Did I mention, that was lit?

Me: How I wish I could die... Alas, I am but a book charach-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_


	9. Michael IceStrider

**Sup guys!**

**So, as promised, here is your chapter! 2181 words! Huh.**

**Anyway, please review, I love reviews, etc, etc.**

**Erm, we're still looking for that hamster in Hyde Park. Help?**

**Suggestions would be appreciated!**

**The Secretive Wizard, hope you like my kudos in the last chapter xD**

**-dart0808**

* * *

I emerge from the Girls' Dorm, blinking as my eyes adjust to the light. It's been a week since I was released from the infirmary, but this is the first time since I've been allowed to use magic. As I come out, I slow down so I don't run over any innocent pedestrians, like I did the last time I actually walked out the door. I look around a bit, trying to decide where the Ice School would be, before recalling with a bit of embarrassment that I passed the Ice School on the way to the Fire School. I sigh a bit, nod to Simeon, who is still standing by the Boys' Dorm, and start the long walk to the Ice School, off to my second class of the year.

Long? You might be asking. Ravenwood's rather small…

Actually, no, it's not, even tho from most maps it looks that way. In reality, it's quite a bit bigger than it looks. I'm guessing that none of you who say that looked at the tiny little key in the corner? From one school to another, I'd guess it's about 500 feet, but don't quote me on that; It could very well be more. The commons is actually about 3 acres, and it has enough area to fit the few thousand students that attend. Olde Town is… a town. The shopping district is a huge cluster of shops, selling everything from Housing Deeds to furniture to clothing and sweets and back again.

I was a bit worried I was going to be behind all the others in my class, but Andr assures me I am actually way ahead. (Who'da thunk it?) I asked him how he knew and he said, smirking, "You summoned a Mammoth, Angel. Then, not only that, you got it to do what you want, beat an elite in a duel, and survived. For a novice, that's literally impossible. But you pulled it off, so you are at least Adept power, and at Novice experience. That means, by the time you are an Adept, you'll be Elite in skill."

I dunno if i believed him at first, but I do now. Whenever I introduce myself to peers, they're nice enough, but I get the feeling it's more out of awe and respect than genuine niceness. The upper classes seem to be more genuine, treating me like a peer. I've learned a little just by observing them, too, some spells now I know by heart. Some basic heals, wards, that sort of thing, though there are a couple of attacks thrown in. Andr says I have a surprise coming when I become a GrandMaster, but he won't tell me what it is. Infuriating!

Anyway, back to the moment!

I find the Ice School after a few minutes of walking; to my relief, it's exactly where I remember it. I hesitate. Should I go into the school proper or the tower? I opt for the proper, partly because I'm early and mostly out of curiosity.

I walk through the doors, wincing as my eyes try to adjust to the brilliant, blinding blue and white that hits my eyes. As they adjust, I see… a regular… old one-room classroom.

But not completely ordinary. The chalk is writing on the chalkboard… by itself. I shows basic attacks and symbols, then, when it is done, an eraser comes and clears it, starting the cycle over. There is a large basin in the corner, filled with who-knows what, and on the shelves behind the teacher's desk are jars with labels like Vampire's Venom (Poisonous!) and Dragon Oil, (Highly Flammable!) Why they need _flammable objects_ in the _Ice School,_ I haven't got a clue.

Right at that moment, a really, really short, (Like, one foot tall) woman flies in on some normal sized butterfly wings. I somehow don't think those follow the weight-size-wing ratio.

"Oh! Hello, dear!" She says, obviously surprised. She glances at my wings, then asks 'Did you need something, dear? Are you one of the new students?"

"Sort of."

"Who would you be, darling?"

"Angel IceSong."

"IceSong, IceSong…" She traces a stubby finger down a paper she's holding. "The only IceSong I have is an Angela."

"That'd be me."

"Shouldn't you be in the Ice Tower, dear? Mr. IceStrider is waiting for you there, I believe."

"Yes ma'am, but I was curious."

Eventually, I leave, mostly because she doesn't want me in the area for some reason. Plus, her students are starting to trickle into the class, and are giving me confused looks. I recognize a few of them, but I leave before they recognize me.

I walk into the Ice Tower, where Michael is waiting impatiently. "You're late." He says, scowling. I look at my watch; I am exactly three minutes late.

"Sorry, but it's only three minutes, and there isn't anyone else in the class. What are you so uptight about?"

"What am I uptight about? You want to know?" He seems genuinely pissed. Uh oh.

"Well, apparently, I'm supposed to teach you spells, and increase their power as you go along. You insist upon learning, which is great, but you learn by example, leaving me practically too scared to show you anything out of fear you're going to try and kill yourself!" He pauses for breath.

"Is this about the Mammoth Incident?"

"Is this about- No, Angel, this is about the improperly dressed gnome. OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THE MAMMOTH INCIDENT!"

He sits and fumes, and I let him, sensing it would be dangerous to interfere. I try to occupy myself with preening my wings; I finish. I try counting my feathers.

After I reach 5274, he sighs and stands up. 'I've been thinking."

"Obviously."

He shoots me a glare, and I shut up. "Since you've obviously displayed a decent ability to let loose and control some of the most powerful attack spells known to wizardkind, I'm going to teach you Ice's strength: Defense. AKA, Wards."

He holds up his hand and his robes grow ice, stopping when it resembles dragonish armor.

"Usually, wards are considered defense, although Myth's Illusions deal with them too. Wish Andr was here, he could explain the Myth part better than me." He thinks for a moment. "Basically, wards are magical shields against enemy attacks.. They're designed so that they negate an oncoming force. Some wards even retaliate, I know one that freezes incoming attacks, then splinters and sends the shards back at the attacker. A return to sender ward, if you will."

He thinks.

"Is my teleport blocker a ward?"

"Yes, actually. It's an unconscious mental defense and takes no energy, which is nice. Some wards are really hard to maintain for more than a few seconds."

He draws the symbol of ice in the air, and the tower gets noticeably colder. An Ice Wyvern bursts out of the floor, ruining the carefully laid cobblestones.

He looks at me. "Let's see what you make of it, hmm? Defend yourself. _Draconian Khione, Krii!"_

Then the wyvern lunges.

My mind goes into overdrive, observing its exact angle of lunge, and speed, and I know there is no way in hell I can escape, not through physical means. Then, something I heard from Andr surfaces. _Angel, you aren't human, any more. Stop fighting like one!_

I leap straight up as fast and as hard as I can, wings extended to their full length and beating hard. In three seconds, I'm forty feet in the air and at the top of the tower, balancing precariously on the rafters. The wyvern stares up at me with blinding hate and sheer frustration; then it looks surprised and melts away. I peer down.

Michael is repairing the hole in the floor, and he looks intent on his work. When he finishes, he looks up at me. I notice his armor has disappeared. "Not bad. Certainly not how I would've done it, but it works. Will you come down voluntarily, or do I have to chase you out?

I shake my head. "Nuh uh; I'm staying up here."

He smiles. "Suit yourself."

He lifts his hand, and the three biggest, ugliest blue bats in the history of existence fly out of mid air. Did I mention I am mortally afraid of bats? I am.

I sit on the rafter, clinging onto it for dear life. The bats start coming towards me, and I don't know what to do. Does IceStrider want me to die of fright? Then, I get an idea.

I take my wand out of my robes, and start concentrating, still keeping my gaze on the bats. Fortunately, they seem pretty wary of me. I guess I get some credit for having bigger wings. I spread my feathery beauties out, so they can get a good look. Unfortunately, it means I am a bigger target, but I can work with that.

They stop and hover about ten feet away from me, just out of reach of my plan. I curse inwardly, then look down and nearly fall. Michael's telling something to Andr in a low voice, and Andr is looking like he just got there, watching me worriedly. He keeps nodding at what Michael says, but I don't understand why he is so worried. I'm not really in danger, am I?

{Yes, you are Angel.} Great. He heard that. {Keep your eye on the ball.} {He's actually trying to hurt me? I'm in danger?} I clarify. Andr pauses. {You don't learn magic out of a book, Angel. You learn by doing, and IceStrider-LOOk OUT!}

The biggest bat swoops toward me, and the other two follow suit. I initiate part one of my plan, and shoot a stream of fire out of my wand towards them, melting the ice and snow on their wings, leaving them soaking wet.

The thing about water; It makes a great conductor for electricity!

I blast the big bat with lightning, trying to keep above it in the scarce few feet I have to spare. The water conducts it straight through the bat and onto the next one, jumping the distance, then leaping to the next one and doing the same thing before striking the ground and leaving a scorch mark. The bats twitch mid-air, then dissolve. I look down and Michael is just standing there, completely disbelieving. Andr's rolling on the floor laughing. He says something to Michael, and he hands him some green… are those Crowns?!

{Thank you much, Angel! You just won me a hundred Crowns!}

{You made a bet on me!?} I demand indignantly, circling above their heads as I try to slow enough to land. He holds up a dad of green paper teasingly. {Don't worry, you get 25.} I shoot him a dirty look. Boys. Always thinking with their wallets first, then their… intimates. {C'mon, Angel it's not that bad.} I fold my wings and drop down neatly, right in front of them. "Asshole." I mutter at Andr. Michael looks at me and grins. "Agreed. Phase?" Andr looks slightly worried. 'Whoah, wait a moment there guys…" I grin back and nod. "On three then. One...THREE!" Andr flings up a feeble shield as Michael bombards him with Ice and I shower him with snowflakes. (What?! I am a novice!) After a few seconds, his ward fails and he is buried three feet under a pile of snow. Only the tip of one of his black wings sticks out.

Me and Michael are both laughing hard when Andr busts out of the snowpile. He's trying to go for "Super-pissed" but the look doesn't suit him at all, and makes us laugh harder. I feel him using my eyes to look at him and he joins in laughing after a moment. "Dismissed." gasps Michael after a few minutes, still out of breath and laughing. "Just go away." He leaves, still chuckling hard. Andr and I grin at each other. He does the super-pissed look again and I crack up.

* * *

**Angel: So, how's the fanfic going?**

**Me: Good, just haven't updated in forever, my computer's gone all wacky. Sarah did something magicky to it, saying it'd make it faster and now it feels all funny.**

**Angel:**

**Me:**

**Me: We have these awkward silences a lot, don't we?**

**Angel: Eh, who cares?**

**Me:**

**Angel:**

**Me:**

**Me: Well, this was pointless.**

***END RECORDING***


	10. Arena

**I'm baaaaccckkk!**

**Did you miss me?**

_*Suddenly is bombarded by tomatoes.*_

**Andr: BOOOOOO!**

**Angel: Y U NO UPDATE NUB**

**Me: Guys, stop! you're interrupting my author's note for the new chapter!**

**Angel: UPDATE YOU GIT!**

**Andr: YEA, UPDATE!**

**Me: I AM YOU WORTHLESS CHARACTERS! GET BACK IN THE STORY!**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**Also, so sorry for lack of updates. As I am sure you (don't) know (or care)... Nah, no excuses.**

**Back to the story!**

**(Also, I am trying a new way of typing and adding chapters... This might fail, or it might speed up updates considerably. We'll see.)**

**-Author**

* * *

We leave a little while later from the Ice Tower, after Andr making me crack up with his new-found "Angry" look. Andr heads off left, saying he has "Big important secret stuff that doesn't include you" to attend to, so I head off to Unicorn's Way Arena to see what's going on there. I heard from Sarah that if you are good enough, you can bet gold or crowns on combatants or even be one of the combatants yourself, and I am feeling a little cocky, so why not?

Plus, I resolved (As of two nights ago) to get out of my dorm. Let's just say I found out that the girl above me is _quite_ the party girl.

I wander into the Arena and am instantly stunned by the noise. Everyone is shouting and making bets. I observe for a few minutes, and none of the gamblers seem to be betting wisely, instead voting on the raw power of the individual fighters. I get another idea (I do seem to be having a lot of those today, don't I?) But it requires a willing partner in crime. I teleport to Sarah and quickly explain what I have in mind, and she happily agrees, following me back to the Arena. A few people seem to recognize Sarah, but no one gives her more than a second glance.

I walk up to Diego, the Unicorn duelmaster of the Arena, and have to shout to be heard over the noise, but the upside is that when I ask to compete, everyone hears. A few people pause and watch me, calculating, but most pay no attention.

"Name?" asks Diego unexcitedly.

"Angela IceSong."

"Class?"

"Novice." Diego shoots me a sharp look at this, but doesn't say anything, except to continue his questions.

"Desired opponent?"

"Me, vs two Adepts."

All conversation stops. Did I mention everyone could hear me, but wasn't paying attention? They are paying attention now. I meet Sarah's eyes and we nod to each other. Diego seems a little uneasy. "Erm, dear, perhaps you'd be better off starting at your own level..."

"I'm good, sir."

Diego doesn't look as if he likes it, but he turns to the crowd and says, "who will take her up on her challenge, then? Two Adepts, needed, front and center." After a brief hesitation, two Adepts, Storm and Life, a girl and guy respectively, step forward. The Life smiles at me while the Storm girl registers their names and class. He verifies we are all who we say we are, and I hear bets start up in the background. As planned, Sarah sneaks around making ridiculously high bets that I will win the fight. Everyone is more than happy to take her up on her offer. She shoots me a look that clearly says,

_Don't lose, or I will make your life MISERABLE._

Fortunately, I don't intend on losing.

Us contestants stand in the dueling circle, which consists of eight small circles lining the edge of a single, giant circle. They are separated clearly into two teams of four each. As we step onto the smaller circle pads, the Dueling Circle lights up, practically thrumming with power. The gamblers gather a respectful distance away, and Diego speaks.

"Alright then, here are the rules; Any and all legal magic, no direct attacks, yada yada. Your objective to win is to each of you summon one creature, and overpower the other team's creature, either through wit or brute force. Any direct attacks against casters will result in expulsion. Thirty seconds until start!"

I think about what I should summon. A mammoth? No, the last time I tried that I nearly died, and I am _not_ going to pass out here. A wyvern, maybe? They've probably seen it before. "Ten seconds." says Diego, and I start to panic. What can I do that would win?

{Oh, for God's sake Angel.} says Sarah in my mind. She projects a mental picture, and I know what I need to do. Now, all I need to do is do it.

"Begin!" says Diego.

Both Adepts draw their respective class symbols in the air, causing a Kraken and a Unicorn to appear. The Unicorn lowers its horn to the Kraken, supplying it with constant regeneration, while the Kraken stalks around the circle, ready to obliterate anything I summon with its lightning bolt.

The circle pointer swings to point at me, and a loud "Dinginging!" sounds, startling me. I take a deep breath and draw the symbol of Myth in the air. I hit it with my wand, and... It dissolves into black powder.

I blink confusedly while the crowd smothers back giggles.

I try again, and this time, sparks fly.

A cloud passes over the sun, and the crowd turns uneasy. The cloud thickens until only a few beams of sunlight, looking more like moonlight, reach the ground. Then, dirt erupts from the circle, and a HUGE, two-headed mastiff crawls out of the ground. No one in the crowd is laughing anymore. Orthurus looks at me, waiting for instruction. I command him to fight, and he does.

The Kraken whales on Orthurus with lightning bolts, but the dog doesn't seem to even notice, taking his good old time wandering over to the Unicorn with his tongue hanging out, as if he was just out for a lazy afternoon walk. His expression of doggy contentment doesn't even change when he picks up the Unicorn by the head and shakes it, breaking its neck and causing it to dissolve. Then, he turns to the Kraken and smacks it, backpawed, into the stands. It dissolves before impact. Orthurus howls in triumph, and I let him dissolve back to wherever he came from.

The circle fades back into oblivion, leaving a blurred afterimage superimposed over our eyes. The Storm Girl is still staring at me in shock as the Life Boy starts to laugh hoarsely.

"Good fight." he says. At this, the entire crowd goes insane.

But not the good kind; This is the more, "OMG, we've been cheated, is this possible, did she lie?" Kind of insane. The uproar is so intense I see a wincing Andr and an alarmed Ambrose appear in the stands. Andr has his black and violet sword out. What is it with that kid and those colors?

Meanwhile, Diego is trying to restore order. "SILENCE!" He yells, causing our eardrums to pop with the force of his bellow. Everything instantly goes silent, though a few people mutter rebelliously, massaging their ears. Ambrose comes down from the sounds and he and Diego whisper silently, having a furious argument. Andr comes to stand where me and Sarah are, while Sarah and I hold our breath, hoping for a better outcome

Diego reluctantly nods, and Ambrose disappears in a flash of light.

"Listen up!" yells Diego, and everyone focuses on him even more. The muttering stops. "I have verified with Ambrose. What Miss IceSong did was technically, although far from morally, correct. As such, she and Miss MythSong are entitled to their payout." Everyone groans, and people start muttering venomously.

"You..." Diego says, turning to me. "Have earned the rank of Warlord here today. Be warned; this is _not_ an honor. This is to be sure that the next time you come to fight, you will be as fairly matched as you were today." I wince inwardly. That was the most thinly veiled threat I have ever heard. Andr puts his sword away, and we stand in a line facing the resentful gamblers. The odds had been 50:1, and the payout of the bets likewise. Although there is the occasional dispute, Diego puts down any arguments with a glare before it could get out of hand. He and Sarah both had recorded the bets, so the few that weaseled out of paying had word sent to their teachers. we leave quietly once the forms are filled out, and we leave, the eyes of hundreds of haters watching our backs as we go.

* * *

Andr contacts me via mindspeak as we follow Sarah to the Vault in Olde Town, which is the wizard's bank in Ravenwood.

{Damn it, Angel.} He says, his tone bleak and colorless. {Never, ever do that again. You've been given a gift with magic people would kill, and be willing to die, for. If I EVER see you waste it on something so outrageous, so deceitful, so _evil_, then I swear upon the name of Bartleby you will have me to answer to.}

{I know, Andr.} I say simply back. I feel as if I might cry, because as he spoke, he showed me everything I reminded him of at that moment, and I got so many memories, most of which I didn't want. The only ones I can actually describe include a lady, spider winged, swearing vengeance on the heavens and wielding staves of shadow; of the universe descending into chaos. It's enough to make me crack.

He seems to sense my regret, and his gaze softens when he looks at me, if only a tiny amount. {It was resourceful, I'll give you that. It was smart, and it taught those gamblers a lesson they won't soon forget. But it wasn't honest, even though you abided by the rules. It was smart, and resourceful, but never do it again if you don't have to.} I nod, trying to blink away tears as we walk through the Vault's doors into a huge chamber, completely made of stainless steel, with a titanium vault lock with all sorts of gadgets and things that I don't understand. Sarah turns in the little slips we had gotten, and she follows the bank keeper out of site, chatting him up.

Andr hugs me the moment they are out of sight, brushing away a tear I missed. "It may not have been right, Angel, but it was smart and well thought out, and I don't think any less of you for it. And I won't, at least until that part of you takes over." I snuggle my wings carefully between his arms and my back, and he breaks away, taking the hint. "It'll be alright." He says, and we turn our attention back to the vault entrance where footsteps are gradually drawing nearer. Sarah bursts in jauntily, and I can tell from the way she is smiling that my day just got a LOT more interesting.

* * *

***I couldn't get a recording this time around, because Angel has some new ward that repels tech and made everything I try explode. In my robe pocket. In the one right over my heart. Yeah, not fun.**

**Instead... ah, nevermind. Next chapter soon! I promise!**


	11. Payout

**Hiyas!**

**I'm back! Did you miss me!**

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating. I was unfortunatly incapacitated because _someone_ (Not mentioning names) froze me in a giant block of Ice. *Cough* _IceStrider_ *Cough* because he didn't like my portrayal.  
**

**Anyway, I feel sorry for you guys, so here's a chapter. Or two. I might do three. We'll see.**

**Also, I started using LibreOffice, so if this chapter differs in format don't panic.**

**-dart0808**

* * *

Sarah waves the figure redemption slip in the air as me and Andr rush towards her. "Great news, Angel! Our final figures of our winnings are OFF THE CHARTS!" She hands me the slip, then steps back, looking smug.

I read the figures, and I can't believe my eyes. Andr reads over my shoulder and his jaw drops. I push it back up with my wing, but he doesn't even seem to notice, letting it drop right back down again. He stares bug-eyed at the paper, and I can't blame him.

_Look again, _my brain tells my eyes.

_We're looking! _They insist. _Those are really the numbers!_

Final figures: Buckle your seat belts, please...

-763,234 crowns.

-10,834,500 gold pieces.

-10,935 Arena Tickets.

Sarah is grinning like a mad woman. "I signed you up for a vault, Angel. Here's the key!" She tosses me something, which I snatch out of the air on reflex. It's a tiny, ornate golden key. It's surprisingly heavy for it's size. "50/50?" I ask her. "Yep!" She replies enthusiastically. Andr's still staring at the slip. He says in a slightly strangled tone, "Angel... You're rich. Like,_ can live in luxury for your life and not spend it all_ kind of rich."

"I know."

"It's being delivered to our vaults tomorrow. We can come back and get the physical currency. But, until then..." She fishes in the pockets of her yellow-and-blue robes, and then hands me three small plastic squares. One has a pile of gold on it, another a bag of crowns, and the last a roll of tickets. They all have my name in golden letters along the bottom. "Are these... credit cards?" I ask. Sarah grins even more maniacally and nods furiously.

"And guess what _else?!_"

"Hmm?"

"We earn 0.1% interest _EVERY WEEK!_"

I stare at her. "so, we're so rich we're self sustaining?"

"Pretttty much!" She says, drawing out the _t'_s. Then, she looks horrified. "Oh, no! Andr!" Andr looks up, confused. "Angel, Andr, help me! I... I feel a _SHOPPING SPREE_ coming on!" I roll my eyes. "Are you serious?" "YES!" She sqeals, and I am reminded of how this girl actually is. She grabs my hands and runs around me in circles, doing some kind of vague dance step. "Lunch is on me!" We both crack up. Like it matters. Andr hands me the slip back, and I stuff it in my robes. The poor boy is shell-shocked, and I can't say I blame him.

"Where should we go first?" Sarah asks eagerly. "Well, I am in the market for a house..." I say, trying to organize my jumbles thoughts. "Great!" Sarah says happily. "We'll get you a brand new house, one of the high quality ones! The real thing! But first, we gotta get you a license..."

We go to the Headmaster's Office, where I fill out the proper forms for legal home ownership under Gamma's watchful eye. It takes barely fifteen minutes, if that, and then we're on to house browsing!

I find quite a few I like, specifically the Wysteria Villa, Dragon's Fjord, and the Botanical Gardens Estate. Sarah offers helpful tips, which I take into consideration. I finally settle on the Dragon's Fjord, mostly because the Botanical Gardens are too big and the Wysteria Villa too bright. Two minutes later and ten thousand crowns less I walk out with a legal deed to the house. I arrange to have it furnished, and the owner assures me it will be by nightfall, WCT. (Wizard City Time; It's always dusk at Dragon's Fjord, and most of the worlds of the Spiral have different length days and different times at any given moment, due to things like orbital thingamabobs and rotation-jiggers and other things I don't get.)

Sarah insists on more shopping, decking us all out in the finest equipment money can my, not all of it wizard stuff. I get a shiny new pair of dragon-hide, jeweled and gold buckled boots which have faux fur on the insides, some designer jeans, twelve new robes, four new hats (One of which is very strange-It's got horns) a solid gold watch, and, at Sarah's insistence, an I 3 Piggles T-Shirt. She tried to get Andr one too, but he took look and said, "No." He picked out a few dark clothing items, but not much else. And I STILL have over 300K crowns. It's starting to sink it that this is going to take a while to spend.

I arrange for everything I bought to go into my house, and Sarah takes us out to lunch, as promised. We all have some delicious, old fashioned cheeseburgers. A lot of them. Me and Andr eat more than Sarah, mostly because the wings burn calories amazingly fast. It feels like I am constantly doing vigorous exercise, which I guess I am, in a way.

By the time we finish, two hours have passed, which is enough time to let night fall on Wizard City. I teleport to my new home after bidding farewell to Andr and Sarah. I concentrate on the picture shown in the deed, and when I open my eyes, it looks exactly like it shows.

It's dusk, and there are really cool werelights around the entrance pad. The house is a nordic style, with two wings and the entryway. I have maybe an acre of land around it, possibly more. Leading from the entrance island, a rainbow bridge leads to the main area. A path leads down to the left, and one leads to the main house. There's a river with fish in it behind the house. I look around the inside and find a fully stocked kitchen, a bedroom, living room, greenhouse, cellar, bathroom and library. I crash on the bed, and Andr contacts me. {So, Angel.} He says, {Want me to help you, eh, _christen_ your new room?} It takes me a moment to get it.

{EW!} I mentally yell at him. I hope he can't feel me blushing over the link. {In your DREAMS, bird-brain!} {Ok, ok,} He chides. {Calm down. Just thought I'd prepare you; You have lessons with Blaze tomorrow.} I mentally groan. {I have to take lessons with _him _next?} {Yup!} Says Andr happily, {I thought you knew; the order is Fire, Ice, Storm, Life...} {Myth, Death, Balance, Repeat.} I grumble back. {I'll shut up.} grumbles Andr right back. He shuts up and withdraws from my mind. Which is good, because I need the rest. I get into a comfy pair of pajama-robes and go to sleep.

* * *

**And I'mma just cut it right there. Which is good, because my hands hurt.**

**I may start taking OC's. Leave me a review following the format.**

**Name: **

**School: (Anything but Shadow or Astral schools; Those come into play later and only one person is Shadow.)**

**Level: (Novice-GrandMaster)**

**Personality:**

**Habits:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Talents:**

**Pet(s): (No more than 2)**

**Backstory:**

**Story: (This is like, where would you _like_ me to introduce them, what's their relation to Angel and co, etc. I can't guarantee this will be followed in-story, but I will do my best.)**

**Relationship Perms: (Permssion to let me put you in an OC relationship, to spruce things up.)**

* * *

**And now, a word from our Heroine.**

**[Angel, put your stuff below here please]**

**Right! So! I'm letting Dart do this, etc, etc. I'm also actually NOT breaking the Statue of Secrecy 4:91.2, anyone from the Spiral reading this, because there is a game called Wizard101 that actually shows everyone what the Spiral is like, while keeping it completely fictional, meaning they can't put it as real without being classified insane. If any of you Administration of Magical Defense people show up at my house again, I'll do a LOT worse than just throw giant rocks, like last time.**

**Anyone from Earth reading this, I'd like to state that this is _completely _fictional, _totally_ has _no _reality whatsoever, and Me, Andr, and the rest of us _completely _don't exist. This is _totally_ not sarcasm. **

**(And some of the the storyline, and all the places and most of the people and spells and stuff are the property of KingsIsle Entertainment. That part is true.)**

**Also, I now read this too, so rest assured! Anything Dart says I don't like earns him a wing-smack. And believe me, these things can deal 500 Ibs of force, it's not a "light tap".**


	12. Important Author's Note

**Hullllllo again people!  
**

**Before we start the next chapter I'd just like to state for the record that I really appreciate all the feedback, even though there isn't much of it.**

**I'm going to be going back to school tomorrow, so you may have to wait a little longer in-between uploads. Ravenwood isn't very technology-tolerant, and there is no WiFi, so nothing I can really do about that. Professor Greyrose has threatened me with detention if I skip class again this year, so I'm back to practicing wand movements and exercising my mental strength again. I'll upload when I'm not busy, in detention, asleep or eating. (Or gardening, feeding Sparky, etc.)**

**Please, leave me reviews. I love reviews. Angel loves reviews. Andr-Actually, I don't think he cares, but still review!**

_**REVIEW... YOU WILL REVIEW... REEEEE-VIIIIEEEEWWWW...**_

**Hypnotism success? We'll see.**

**Also, if you have a moment or curiosity, review with a question to my story, Angeli Answers, which you can find by clicking on my name and scrolling to "My Stories". Click the review button, and ask your question. It WILL be answered. I promise you. Most likely by Chapter, not PM, so people not signed in can get an answer too, to make it fair.**

**-dart0808**


	13. Blaze BattleDust

***Climbs up from the grave***

***Climbs shakily and uncertainly***

**I'm… not dead…**

***Falls on laptop and starts typing.***

**I'm not dead…**

**Not…**

**I am not…**

* * *

I wake suddenly to the sound of thunder. I frown, and check my new watch. It's 6:00, localized, which meant it's early in the morning. The Spiral is on a 24 hour format. I'm about to snuggle back under the covers when the realization hits me.

_There's no weather in the private homes!_

Then Blaze crashes through the window in all his annoying annoyingness.

ADRENALINE! I scream, flying out of bed before I realize with horror how very little these robes cover. I flip my wings around myself protectively, even though Blaze doesn't seem to be looking at anything but my face. Better safe than sorry.

He grins at me annoyingly. "Nice outfit. Does it come in a smaller size?"

"GO AWAY!" I yell. "Why in hell are you crashing through my window at 6 AM?"

"Training, stonehead! Rise and shine, wake up, because we have work to do!" He winks at me suggestively as I stare at him. "Besides, I'm _sure_ Andr wants to kidnap you for the rest of the day, so let's get started!"

I yawn and shrug, already sleepy again. He barges out of my room, and I take a few moments to throw on some more… appropriate… robes, and follow him. He's easy to follow, because he constantly catches on stuff and knocks it over. It sounds like some kind of tornado is going through my house, which is actually probably possible. I sigh and wave my wand at everything I see broken as I walk through my house.

We get out on the front lawn and we both stand there awkwardly for a moment. Then Blaze lifts his hands and cackles madly as he shoots lightning into the sky. It reflects somehow and changes color in midair, and in moments there's a movie running in the sky, framed by electricity. I have to admit it's pretty cool.

Of course, then one of the bolts goes astray. It lands on my hand and I pull back and yelp, looking at it. I feel energy running through my body, and then it moves on. I blink, now wide awake.

"I hope you aren't sleepy any more!" says Blaze cheerfully, pulling in the lightning so it forms a rod as tall as him and a few inches thick. "Not that you COULD be asleep after that, but still…"

I glare at him. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Blaze taps his foot, his purple robes crackling with energy. "Hmmmmmmmm…" he says, his brow furrowing. He no longer seems like the annoying, hormonal kid; for the moment, he seems to be actually considering how to teach it to me. "Basic magic theory! How much do you know?"

I blink for a few moments, considering. "Well, I learned about Fire…" I demonstrate by concentrating on my anger, and letting flames lick at my hand. "And I learned about Ice, defence mostly." I let the air around my hand freeze into a shield, covering my forearm. I grin, slightly proud. I'd never tried to make a shield… or anything... of Ice before. It glitters silver, with a spiral insignia in the center.

Blaze nods. "Well… Storm is like this." He holds out his arms in separate directions. "Fire…" He wiggles the hand on the left, and it bursts into flame. "Ice…" he wiggles his other and the air chills, his hand frosting over visibly. "Combine…" he brings his hands together and the air steams, hiding him in a shallow mist. "And then… _project!_" Electricity shoots out of the mist at me and I flare my wings, raising my shield to block the attack. It shatters on contact, and the lightning hits me, but definitely weaker than it should have, about half, if my judgement from before was right. _Huh. So that shield negates half of any damage I might take. Good to know._

I lift my hands and try it, trying to combine fire and ice to form electricity. It isn't hard, as the lightning seems to want to take form. The problem is trying to control it. The lightning bucks and leaps like an eager dog, and tries to yank itself free, pulling me around as I try to keep the purple lightning steady. Blaze looks at me with a smirk as I finally let it go.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have warned you." he says. "Don't try such a big beam… try doing it at your fingertips, Star Wars style." He raises his hands and lightning shoots out of his fingers. I try it and sure enough, it's easier to control. It was like being sprayed in the hands with a powerful sprayer, instead of trying to control a fire hose.

Blaze nodded with approval, his red hair catching the lightning's light. "Storm is about damage. Diviners, as us Storm wizards are called, try to do as much damage as we can on the duel circle, whatever the costs. We're the bruteforce; we are the destruction. Triton, the Storm Titan, was tasked with destroying the old things. We inherit and use that power. We can't take as much, but we sure can dish it out. It's the opposite of the Ice School, who can take it but not really dish it." He grinned. "We're really good against the Myth school, because we focus on logic and reason while they focus on illusion and imagination. They make dreams come true, we make the impossible come true. Same result, different methods, except our magic powers scientific stuff like laptops and cars and stuff. The Mythies, the Conjurers, they power stuff like dreams, and enchanting tables, and anything… well, magical. They like to say they are magic in its purest form. It's not necessarily true, but they're what you think of when people say 'magic.' We're 'Science.' Simple as that."

I frowned. "If you guys aren't doing magic, then why are you in Ravenwood?"

He laughed. "Magic is defined as using your own energy to accomplish something impossible. We can shoot lightning. And we focus on anything to do with storms, or rain, or wind, or lightning. But we're logical."

I blinked confusedly. "I… don't get it." He sighed. "Well, you're not a Diviner then. Simple as that." I sighed as well, annoyed.

"Well…" He checked his watch, and grinned. "How would you like to try learning to duel?"

I blinked. "Well, I kind of alrea-"

"No, not with a duel circle. Just a straight up, 'Oh god someone attacked me for no reason' kind of duel."

I hesitated, and then nodded. "Er… how do we know not to hurt each other?"

Blaze grinned. "We'll use cloudforms." He concentrated and two blobs of human shaped mist gathered nearby. "Just touch one. You'll go to sleep, and wake up as the cloudform. It keeps your body safe, and returns you to your body if the cloudform is destroyed. It's used mostly for battle training. You can kill your opponent safely." He grinned and touched his, his body going transparent. The patch of mist he had touched swirled and took on his looks. He looked around at me, now in the cloudform.

I shuddered and shook my head, touching mine. The cloud felt cool under my hand, malleable, vulnerable. I gasped slightly as it pulled at my hand, sucking at it, and then my vision inverted, and I felt myself being pulled out of my body, and for a moment I saw myself through fractured vision; a shimmery, transparent form of myself, looking almost like the heat waves that come off of hot engines in the winter. I looked down at myself as my form stabilized, blinking. I looked up to say something to Blaze (Preferably a comment about how this took the weight of the world off my shoulders) but I got a lightning bolt to the virtual face.

I was sent back, flying, into the cliff face above the river that runs around my house. I slid off the wall and splattered face first into the water. I pushed myself up and squeaked, my wings trailing water as I lifted them. "Gah!" I said, shivering. "What was THAT for? I wasn't ready!" I barely dodge another bolt, which slams into the rock where I was moments before.

"A real enemy's not gonna wait for you to respond, and neither am I." Says Blaze, all business now. He sends another bolt, and I freeze the water in front of me, levitating it clumsily to eye level. I threw the pieces at him blindly and started wading out of the water.

Blaze blinked as the pieces dissolved before they even hit him. "You know what's great about water?" He says casually as lightning forms around his hand.

I paled and scrambled out of the water just as he fired at it. The entire water's surface literall up with lightning, the water crackling with energy. I shiver and move farther away, flapping my wings as they trail water. Blaze barely looked phased and shocked the air just above me, missing by centimeters.

"That's incredibly rude!" I shouted, dancing back from the bolt. _I literally have no idea how to do this! How do I fight electricity?! _I hissed as another bolt hit my wing, sending me spinning dizzyingly with the knockback. I draw the symbol for fire in the air hastily, trying to summon a firecat, like was on one of my cards. It was the only spell I remembered from my deck, which was upstairs in my room. Of course, it fizzled. "F-rick..." I growled, jumping up and flappping to no avail. My wings were still too wet to take off.

The next thing I felt was electricity curve around me, force propelling me back towards Blaze in midair. There was a piercing pain in my chest and I looked down in shock. Literaly; the tip of a blade made from electricity sprouted from my chest. I blinked at it disbelievingly. It didn't hurt, not really. I felt the cloudform start to dissolve, feeling myself become light and airy.

"Well." I said slowly. "That ends things."

With that, my cloud form body dissolves, and I again feel the dizzying feeling of falling before I land my consciousness back into my body. I fall to my knees, wings still outspread, head buzzing. After a moment it subsides and I stand up.

Blaze runs a hand through his red hair, making sure it 's in place, and nods to me. "You lasted longer then I thought." He says, not missing a beat. "You could have done better, though. I frown at him. "Excuse me much, but how, exactly?"

"You could have diverted the lightning, using fire or ice." He demonstrates by firing lightning with one hand, and then igniting his other hand. Sure enough, the lightning bends toward the fire.

"Oh." I say awkwardly. I shift in place. He grins at me. "Anyway, that's enough for today. Fire one more stream of lightning for me, and I'll go." I do and he nods. "Remember: Star wars style!"

With that, he dissolves into mist, carried away on a sudden breeze. When it's gone, thunder rumbles once, and then I'm alone.

* * *

**And that sums it up, folks!**

**Yes, I'm aware I switch between past and present tenses a lot. I realized it JUST about halfway through the chapter, but was too lazy to go through and correct it. If you could review if you would prefer me to refer to this in past tense or present tense, that'd really help.**

**...Wow. Has it really been that long since I updated?**

**To be honest, this years been absolutely hellacious for me, and I really do apologize for not updating sooner. Due to the lack of reviews, I really lost my motivation. I understand that you guys may or may not have a 'I don't need to do it, someone else will' mentality, but I assure you, that's not the case. I'm not blind, I can see how many people view this each day. I'd understand when I get one review out of, say, ten readers, but when I get one review out of five months, and each day gets at least 40 some readers, then I don't. Please, review.**

**Anyway, on the good news portion, I'm using LibreOffice. I have a new laptop, it's not really laggy, and I can do Skyrim on it. I'm loving the thing.**

**As of now, I'm implementing a new policy: For me to write more, I need at least two reviews not from my regular reviewers. (I.E. TheSecretiveWizard, MirwenAnareth, etc. Thank you guys for your support BTW!) Any NEW regular reviewers don't count; they count towards the two reviews. The more you review, the more I write, and the faster I update.**

**This isn't to be an asshole, it's because I got one review since September. One.**

**If I don't, I just won't update this. I really want to update more, I have two notebooks filled with the story plot, and I would love to share it with the world. However, I don't feel like going through all the trouble to write this if no one is going to appreciate it.**

**Thank you, Mirwen, because you're the only reason I'm still here.**

**Literally and figuratively.**

**This chapter's dedicated to my brother Paxton, because he's the owner of Blaze. It's his char.**

…

**That's all.**

**Review if you want me to continue.**

**Thanks.**

**-Dart**


End file.
